The present invention relates to an insole which is removably placed between the sole of a foot and the inside sole of a shoe. Heretofore, a variety of insoles have been proposed for curing athelete's foot and eliminating the unpleasant smell of a shoe. Most of them are incorporated with magnets, activated carbon, or copper sheet or wires. However, insoles of sch construction cannot produce the desired effect.